villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wesley
Wesley & Kosh are the co-antagonists of the family feature Chestnut: Hero of Central Park. They are nicknamed the Central Park Robbers by the news who steal from buildings owned by millionaire Thomas Trundle. Wesley was portrayed by Maurice Godin while Kosh was portrayed by Fred Ewanuick. Biography Wesley is a smart, brilliant thief who devises his plans very well and may have once been an employee for Thomas Trundle, whom despises, having vast knowledge of the buildings he robs which are owned by the millionaire. His nephew Kosh, on the other hand, is bumbling and childlike, and is an accomplice in every theft the two commit together. Kosh is implied to have a soft side since he at first wanted to keep a puppy that would later become Chestnut, but his uncle has shown he doesn't like what Kosh likes period. Role in film Wesley and his nephew Kosh appear early in the film when their van gets a flat tire. Kosh goes to check it out while Wesley opens the back door to rearrange the objects they stole. To his surprise, a Great Dane puppy appears and Kosh tells him he found one thinking they needed some company. But Wesley doesn't want him to keep it and Kosh releases the puppy in the middle of the road. Little did they know, two little orphan girls watched them drop off the puppy and one of the girls barely rescued the puppy from near demise of a truck. In New York City, the burglars Wesley and Kosh reside inside a room with all their stolen treasures in an abandoned building. Kosh watches the news about how Thomas Trundle, who was being interviewed, planned to put a bounty on the news dubbed "Central Park Robbers" heads. Insulted, Wesley tells Kosh they will only rob buildings owned by Trundle. Using their burglary equipment, they plan to take everything from the building at night. The next night, the duo have tea and chat about their planned burglary while looking up at the building's penthouse, with Wesley saying they will need to prepare themselves before they carry out the burglary. They manage to pull it off unnoticed. The next night, the duo attempt to rob yet another Trundle building, this time, a building where they would run into an "old friend". Wesley and Kosh use their grapple guns to latch onto an open window and trespass into the apartment of the Tomley family. However, their attempt is foiled by the very same dog (fully grown and much bigger) they abandoned not too long ago. Before they flee, they leave behind a mess in Matt Tomley's office while the dog, now named Chestnut, releases their hooks as Wesley and Kosh fall into a pile of trash. Regardless of their encounter, they continue to rob Trundle buildings in order to carry on their agenda. When they rob the same building where Chestnut resides, they disguise themselves as waiters to steal more valuables. However, Chestnut happens to be right in their very presence (dressed in a cow costume) and gives chase to the Central Park Robbers, creating a mess in the entire ballroom; they manage to escape. While walking in Central Park, Wesley makes yet another promise to rob the building tomorrow night, this time inside Thomas Trundle's very own suite. Wesley tells his nephew Kosh their plan is "completely foolproof" and after checking his computer of the plans, head to break into the suite that night. As they head inside the Trundle building, the duo are unknowingly followed by Chestnut. They also brag about how they will be rich in the end. Kosh pries open the fuse box while Wesley cuts the building's alarm system to avoid unwanted attention. The Central Park Robbers make it inside Trundle's suite after hacking the elevator's controls and proceed to steal his valuables (watches, jewelry, a painting) while Chestnut sets up traps for the burglars to prevent their escape. The dog gets their attention by barking and Kosh trips into a slippery puddle while colliding into his uncle. They struggle to get up, but their noises slowly awaken Mr. Trundle, who calls the police. Chestnut chases Wesley and Kosh to the living room while Wesley picks up a knife and keeps his distance from the dog while defending Kosh. Mr. Trundle walks in and distracts the two while Chestnut jumps onto Wesley, at the cost of being stabbed, with Mr. Trundle watching in horror. Kosh tries to flee but the police already show up and apprehend him. They also apprehend Wesley too and the Central Park Robbers were no more, with the duo going to jail and Chestnut surviving the attempt on his life. Gallery Chestnut - Wesley defeat.jpeg|Wesley is taken down but stabbed Chestnut before being arrested. Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Male Category:Burglars Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Incompetent Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Partners in Crime